


My one true love

by nicosmile22



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bullying, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Hospital, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Major Illness, Manga & Anime, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oppositional Defiant Disorder, Romance, School Idols (Love Live!), Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosmile22/pseuds/nicosmile22
Summary: Maki Nishikino is just a average depressed, and antisocial high schooler. She hasn’t had many friends and is known at school for her wealth and good grades. She always believed love is stupid and foolish but near Christmas her Grinch heart turns soft for a girl. The only downside is she’s a patient at her families hospital.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kira Tsubasa/Nishikino Maki, Kousaka Honoka & Nishikino Maki, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. A holiday party to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Love live fans! My name is Nico-Smile and I originally write fanfics on Wattpad but I decided to branch out and put them here too. This fanfic is a different reality than the show/movie. Yes their is idols but my own twist. If you enjoy like, comment, share! Thank you.

December 20th, 2020   
Winter seemed to come quickly this year. The cherry blossoms fading in the snow of winter. I pat down my navy colored school blazer as a walk out of the Otonokizaka academy yard. Otonokizaka academy was prestigious all girl high school, my mother attended years back in the 90's. The academy was well designed I guess for a private school. Of course it was a acceptation from where I originally wanted to attend. UTX academy the school of music. As a child piano prodigy it only seemed normal to send me their, but parents suggested I go to a regular school so I could become a successful surgeon one day. Mother and father had addressed me into some anti- formal activities this evening. Something about a holiday party. Probably some another kid activity where I read books to the cancer children patients or maybe I would play piano to the elders in the hospital facility. It was whatever I suppose.   
I enter the mansion with clicking footsteps of my chocolate colored loafers. Besides the clacking noises it was silent like usual. I received a text from father about dressing appropriately for the evening accession. What's so inappropriate for a holiday party for hospital patients. Aren't they going to pass away soon anyway? I strip myself out of my loafers and head upstairs to my bedroom.   
I know what everyone is thinking, my bedroom seemed plain for a millionaire. A plain black desk with a plain black dresser. Of course the black canopy with velvet sheets was the center pieces of the queen room. I discharge my uniform into my laundry hamper before gazing down at the scars that marked my body. What teen hadn't scarred themselves a few times? Call me crazy, but it wasn't like I didn't suffer from ODD. Oppositional defiant disorder. Mom says it's treatable with talk therapy and happy pills as she calls it. I think it's just me.   
What's the point of connecting with other human beings? It don't see the point of friendship or relationships. It has the word end for a reasons, Right? I had one friend when I was about two, and she was about four. We hung out at the park for nearly a year till one day she disappeared. She was a first kiss, some say it's a phase. I don't seen what was a phase or not. Kissing another female? In first grade I meet Honoka Kousaka.   
Honoka Kousaka, dumb ginger with cheerful spirit. She already had Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami as friends which they were a year ahead of my grade but Honoka took me in. I never really connected with her friends, either did I want too. They were nice and they would wave my way when I walked to class, but only Honoka new me.   
Uh I'm rambling on again like usually. I'm not one to talk so keeping things in this here diary was my way to talk, and express. I jump into my skinny jeans, and settle for a raven hoodie. I grab held of my converse, carrying the shoes by hand down the stairs as I walk. I grab my purse and place my shoes on my feet while I'm out the door. I yank the knob making sure the door is lock. Can't have the house unlock can I? Mother and father would get on me about being a clueless teen if I forget simple things. They already get on my ass about the junk food I stuff in my mouth. It's not like I'm some Hanaya Yohei for crying out loud. Of course I'd opt for a three minute microwave tv-dinner or a cup of ramen.   
The icy side streets crumble under my not so fit for the season tennis shoes. I should of chosen to walk the Main Streets that are paved in heat protection. I took the side streets for the fear of running into a school mate or family friends. My converse are seriously trash after this. I kick off the excess snow on the mat of the office entrance.   
Not even halfway through the lobby door and the nutball of a office lady jumps out of her swivel chair to wave at me. Like what a freak! She has also pitched my cheeks and peck my lips like it's so uncomfortable. I bet she's a child sex offender. I roll my amethyst orbs as I pass her desk. Her long legs try to track me down the hallway but the door to the elevator seemed to close as I wanted.   
The party room seemed a little to cheerful. But I guess it's nice seeing kids play around if you enjoy screaming brats. I just waddle over to my parents who are just the life of every event. My father wraps his arm around me. They wanted to always include me in functions since I would be taking over the office someday, but honestly I much rather stay on the couch and get fat with a bag of chips. I try to smile at the tall male talking to mother.   
"This is our Maki." My father adds in.   
"Wow that's Maki. She's gotten so tall. Last time I saw her was what five years ago at her piano recital's?" My parents nurse says in slight shock.   
"She's nearly 5'5. Only a half a inch away." My father laughs. "If she grows anymore taller, she will be bigger than me."   
"How older are you sweetie?" The nurse asks me in a baby voice. Like I'm some kind of child!   
"15." I mutter.   
I move my crimson lockes behind my ear as I mutter my age. Why was I such a awkward girl when I speak? I speak so fine in my head or on paper but when I word it I sound like a abused puppy. His hairy eyebrows gaze deep into my eyes. I make sure to break eye contact that split second. It felt he could read my body language like a novel.   
"Maki why don't you go talk to someone your age? There is a few girls around here." My mother kindly speaks to me.   
"Um." I mutter as I gaze around. Not one, not one of these people were my age. Either 55 or 5! "Nah I'm good. I don't see anyone interesting." I add in.   
"Awe come on Maki don't be like that." Father begs.   
"What about that girl?" My mother points and suggests.   
I couldn't make out the females face. Her jet black hair tied into two pigtails with Christmas red bows. Mother is really going to sit me next to some immature diabetes patient?! Mother pushes me closer to the table where the female sat. The table empty besides the girl so it couldn't be to hard to communicate words. I roll my amethyst orbs for the millionth time today before biting my chapped lips. I glance back to see my parents and the nurse giving me thumps up. Inches away and I wonder if I should speak or just sit.   
So I cough out. "Um...yeah can I sit here?"   
Her response empty. How rude of this woman to ignore my request. I sit down and slam my ankle on the seat with a loudish bang. Her head turns to face my direction. This was not a woman. This is a nothing less than a damn child. She is probably 11 maybe 12 at the oldest. Why would my parents sit me next to a grade schooler? I'm in high schooler now, this is so embarrassing.   
Her cricked teeth just smile my way. She goes back to what she seemed to be doing before I joined the table. I got a few minutes to rate her face and figure. Her face was quite pretty, well maybe really pretty. Not even one blemish and porcelain skin like a baby doll. Her beautiful orbs a bright sparkly ruby red, with long jet black eyelashes. She wore a hospital gown. The gowns we give small children so she must be thin. Under her gown was a thick white frilly blouse collar. I can't just stare at her so I whip my nose with my palm.   
"Whatcha making?" I ask.   
"A ornament." She speaks softly. "Do you think it's cute?" She asks my opinion while holding up the sparkly pink Christmas ornament.   
"If you like pink." I rudely laugh. "Why are you making one anyway? Are you going back home soon or something?"   
"Of course. Pinks the prettiest color in the world! Don't you think so? And no I'm not going...home this year. The Nishikino are nice enough to fund trees and gifts to the patients. Aren't they just so nice?!" Her voice changing from slow and mellow to happy in a second. What a strange child.   
"Yeah they are just so nice." I laugh with a slight eye roll.   
"How can you speak so lowly of the Nishikino's? They have been funding our treatments. You should be grateful." The small voiced female says.   
"Treatments? Funding? Look." I say while waving my hands no. "I'm not a patient here. I'm.." I mutter but she cuts me short.   
"Wow your parents work here? Who are your parents? Maybe they give me treatment." The voice asks with excitement.   
"It doesn't matter." I cough it off. "What's your name?"   
"Nico. It's Nico."   
"My names Maki."   
"Maki-Chan that's a cute name. Did you know Maki means precious. Maki is also a delicious sushi the cafeteria makes how funny." This girl, Nico laughs.   
"Look this small talk isn't needed." I rudely speak.   
"Small talk? Your the one I believe came up to Nico." The girl says back. Why was this kid Referring to herself in first person?   
"No I didn't. My parents made me come to this stupid party." I flat out say.   
"Then why didn't you just tell your parents you didn't want to come?" Nico asks.   
"Because my parents..." I speak but she cuts me short.   
"Now if you excuse me, Nico would like to go making her ornament." She says.   
"Nishikino's. My names Nishikino Maki!" I shout.


	2. How I meet Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Nishikino is forced to attend a families hospital party where she meets Nico Yazawa.

Her ruby eyes were all on my sentence I had spoken now. Instead of speaking with a witty response she gives me a warming grin. Her small touch takes hold of my sender fingers. I've never felt so heated in my life. My body felt if a fire was going to boil me down like a witch in the wizard of O'z.   
"Thank you for all your family has done for Nico." The tiny voice speaks generously.   
"Can you stop referring to your own self as Nico? It's slightly strange behavior for a near preteen. Second of all don't touch strangers." I shout unmannerly.   
"Preteen? Your not saying Nico is a kid are you?" She asks confusedly.   
"Aren't you like 10?" I impolitely ask.   
"Excuse me do I look 10? Don't answer that. I have you know Nico is 17." Her voice speaks raspy and proud tone.   
My mouth loses all clear fiction to the sentences this person had said to me. I spit out the Coca-Cola that barely met my lips. Her blackish eyebrows roll up at the thought of disgust. Her ruby eyeballs just widen as she glares at me.   
"Did you just spit on me?" She asks confused at what just happened.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that." I flustered speaks.   
I retrieve a large stack of Santa printed napkins from the nearby table behind us. I point at the reindeer on the cloth, hoping it would cheer her up but instead she gives a pissed off face. Without her permission I began to whip the cola that had nearly sunk into her thin gown. My finger brush the inner thigh as I pat down the dress. I can feel her wiggling between my touches.   
"Your making it worse." She cries. "Stop just give it to me." She rudely barks.   
"I can get you another gown. Just come with me to downstairs." I say.  
Her wide orbs of ruby open to face my amethyst eyeballs. I'm not one to make eye contact, most Japanese believe eye contact is negative and means someone is watching you closely. She grins while standing up from her plastic chair. I notice quickly our height difference. Maybe half a foot of a difference, she was short but,wasn't abnormally short I was just abnormally tall for a Asian female. But short girls are adorable so I don't mind feeling dominate.   
Somehow my Converse shoes lead me down the plain crystal colored hallway. I didn't stop to tell my new company to follow, she seemed to understand well enough to follow behind on her own. I could hear her pants from behind, I turn back as I hear a massive thud. She was just a pint sized ball lying on the floor now.   
I fall to my knees to speak, but I couldn't speak out the words. I just couldn't remember a important fact about her. Her name, well I knew her name. The Japanese onomatopoeia of smile, or smiley. Why would any native speaker name their child, smiley? Her name Nico. But it would only be impolite to address her as smile instead of her surname.   
"Are you alright Ni...co San?" I mutter.   
"You shouldn't address your senior so informally Nishikino San. I suggest a heiress of the hospital should address Nico as Nico-senpai. Ok? Nico Nico Nii." She chants.   
I watch her motions carefully as she raises to her feet. She does some strange hand symbol, like some gang sign or something. I wouldn't guess this 80 pound child would be associated with Yakuza. I scan her body for tattoos or markings of the gang, but nothing but scarred up legs. Her nudist parts of her figure seemed so small, and so frail. You'd probably break her if you touched her.   
"What are you starting at? Wanna take a picture it last longer?" She teases rudely.   
"Why on earth would I want to take a picture of you?" I shout.   
"Because Nico Nii is a super idol. She's really cute isn't she?" Nico asks with a babyish tone.   
"An idol?" I question.   
An idol? Like Jpop idols? Those silly and immature wannabe singers? I cross my arms over my large chest as my company bites down on the oversized sleeve of her nightgown. Her little fingers poke out from her nightie and she grabs hold of my jacket. She reminded me of a petite helpless child begging for their mother to feed them warm milk.   
"Nico isn't feeling so well. Will you carry Nico to her room?" The stranger asks me.   
"Carry you? Aren't you heavy?" I confusedly speaks.   
"Awe come on. Put your back into it!" She cheers.  
Scarlet pupils widen as her magenta toned lips quiver for my approval. With medium force she hops into my back as I growl in annoyance. Why must my parents make me care for some little woman child? Her breath on my neck tasted of cherries in the cherry bloom spring. Her arms tighten around my neck.   
"Nishikino-San." She coughs out.   
"Yes...what's your given name?" I ask.   
"Yazawa. It's Nico Yazawa."  
"That's pretty."  
For the first time I didn't force myself to grin. No one can see me gleeful anyway, she wasn't looking. Yazawa. The name of the Japanese arrow. This teen has probably shot an arrow in someone's heart. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Or maybe girlfriend?  
"You think so?" She asks with curiosity.   
"What's your room number?" I ask so I can stop the chitchat I didn't mean to start.   
"69."   
"Huh?"   
"My room is 69."   
I don't associate anymore conversation with the raven head teenager any longer. The nearly throw her on top of the surgeon bed. Can't her lover take care of this? I nearly turn to walk away, but I notice her lonely face.   
"Your promised Nico you'd clean me up after you spit cola on me!" Her words slightly a beg and A near shout.   
"Fine."   
I turn like a speedy cheetah to the cabinet to pick out a children sized gown. The gown of pale baby pink with vintage teddy bears with variations of bows around their necks. It barley misses her head when I toss it. Her face still reads help me. I've read many novels through my years and this look wasn't something I would picture in a read.   
"I'll be leaving now." I say flatly.


	3. Girls lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Nishikino wonders what the world of being a lesbian is about after meeting the girl of her dreams.

Somehow I escaped the need to care for the hospital patients, and ended the night with a icy, blain pepperoni pizza slice. It seemed more appetizing than a microwavable hot pocket or a tub of crunching ramen noodles. I meet mother and father at the car nearly at ten. The holiday party died around nine, with patients that needed insulin and drugs. Myself would end the night with a frozen water and a yellow pill.   
"Maki?" My mother questions my name.   
I'm halfway nearly upstairs when I see her figure at the bottom stair with sparkly eyes. Turning as I just stare at the middle aged woman to speak. It kinda felt if she was speaking to a wall, I'm the wall and she was the mentally disturbed patient. I just stood their. The words wiggle on my lip and going deep back into my throat.   
"I hope you had fun Maki. It seems my little girl made a possible friend today." Mother kindly gestures.   
"We didn't hit off. I was just being nice." I huff.  
"Well when are we going to see Honoka again? Your still friends right?" My mother asks.   
"Yeah I guess." I speak nervously.   
The words spoken fumble through my windpipe and I shrug my shoulders to not lose consciousness. I know my own mother knew me well enough to giggle my insecurities off. I slam my door as I reach the plain bedroom. I pull out my journal from the drawer near my bed.   
Dear Diary 

Today is December 20th  
Felt kinda weird having my parents force me around the hospital and hanging out this is childlike teenager. I would admit she was sorta cute, if your into cute...  
I fell asleep halfway into a write in the notebook. This wasn't just any everyday notebook. I wrote my deepest and darkest feelings here, and it doubled as a song book. I never cared to write love songs, they seemed almost mainstream and cliché. Beethoven or Mozart didn't go write some foofoo song about tapping another girls heart. Did any famous composer write about girls loving girls? Simple answer no. Either was I going to be a pianist and show the world lesbianism. That would be a fool of me a complete lunatic.   
It's only 7:06 so I start the early morning with a warm black roasted coffee from the kettle. My slippers tap the ground as I take a seat next to my father at the dinning table. I sip the dark roasted coffee against my swollen lips. The taste burns my tongue.   
With swollen chapped crusty lips and the burning desire of the burning sensation of roasted coffee, I wonder if this rush is like a kiss. A passionate loving kiss from lovers. When I say lovers automatically people assume I mean a male and a woman, but deep down I wonder what it would feel like to just kiss one of the same sex. Are females soft and gentle unlike a male figure? What does a girl even taste like? Are their lips sweet or crusty like mine?   
"Maki?!" My father calls. "Your going to be late for school. Shouldn't you hurry up?"   
Santa Claus would be coming soon to my families mansion which means a lot of preparation and being respectful matters. I would make sure fathers chimney would be spotless after a nice bath. Santa's suit can't be burning with ash and fireworks.   
"Maki, your mother wants you to stop by the hospital after school." My father speaks.   
"Why?" I asks with hints of annoyance.   
"A lot of patients don't get to leave the hospital this Christmas and maybe don't have family. It would be nice for the daughter of our hospital to pay visits to the ill this year." My father kindly speaks.   
"Uh fine." I hiss.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Authors note- 

Wow you've read this far!! Thank you for taking the time to read my Maki And Nico fanfictions. If this is your first time reading one of my fanfictions here's somethings about me. Hello my name is Hay, also known as Nico-Smile I usually write love live fanfictions. I take characters from love live and put them into a new situation that wouldn't happen in the anime. I generally keep the love live characters as idols in some point of the story. I like to make my stories appear more scary, more suspenseful and romantic. I keep all my stories in the mature Category because of language, gore, cheating, mental illness/eating disorders and sexual conduct. 

This story is told in Maki Nishikino's perspective. Maki is a fifteen year old, first year student at Otonokizaka academy. Maki suffers from ODD/Opposition defiant disorder. In the anime it never addresses Maki to have any disorder but because this is a fanfictions and because it fits her personality traits I thought it would be interesting to give her a illness. 

ODD symptoms are depression, anxiety, irritability, anger, antisocial, and problem connecting with others which I felt fit Maki's personality in the anime and manga.   
  
Nico Yazawa on the other hand is in the Nishikino Hospital after a accident that nearly almost cost her life. Maki starts to fall for Nico after the time spent together. Read me to find out more...

Thank you.


	4. Mozart no.40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Nishikino’s gets ready for her piano recital to only find up the Christmas might not be the same every year.

December 21st, 2021 

First year class A-1 usually crowded around lunch hour. Students from other classrooms would join, around snowless days my classmates would spend time in the courtyard. Today unfortunately had a blistered outcast. On my well off days I would spend with Honoka and her two elementary school friends, but on these winter days I would opt for the company of the familiarity of a grand piano.   
The music programs at Otonokizaka were empty and the cost of keeping clubs opened were usually for sports and the debate club. The art of music didn't feel appreciate enough here. I beg mother and father to send me to UTX academy, the high school for music but my bloodlines have always told me no music, but my destiny would be a surgeon just like my family.   
Otonokizaka academy for girls kinda stunk. Our desks are ancient and raggedy. I swear this school must have the same chalkboard and desks when my mother attended here in the 90's. God forbid if I attended another day and get typhoid. Mother always told me I would get typhoid fever from kissing a grade school boy since I was cute as a child. I probably would get throw up fever if I kissed a male.  
I sit down my bento of steamed fish and white rice balls on the top of the black grand piano. My index finger taps over a key, and I harmonize a melody in my head.   
What would it be like to just write a song about a girl? When I was 2 and the girl was 4, I had my first and only kiss. Mother and father set me up on dates around middle school, but I never decided to attend these meetings with boys.   
I hurried quickly to finish lunch hour and class rush. After all school programs weren't cancelled by the head of the school board, the council, but we were aloud to head home early. Of course I never sighed up for some lame after school activity, I would just hid in the piano room till 5.   
I throttled along the main avenues since because of winter solstice the sky was gloomy and dark and the ground was covered in snow. The walks home were lonely, but nice after a long day of noisy high schoolers. I press the alarm to check me into the mansion. That brown gate opens slowly before letting me side through the doors.   
I see mama sitting at her usual white sofa cushion. She held a purple mug with the words "best mama." I kick off my loafers in attempting to step into the wooden floor I slip slightly. My amethyst eyes notice the red lights pecking from the corner of the room. We finished decorating our tree earlier this month and around November.   
"Maki how was school?" My mother sweetly voices a question.   
"It was fine." I mutter under my breathe.   
"Would you like to help wrap some presents for the hospital patients?" Mama asks kindly.   
"Why do you do all these things for the sick anyway?" I rudely ask.   
"Maki." She calls my name while putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just imagine what Christmas would be like without your father and I. These poor children don't even having money for socks."   
"Yeah I guess it would suck." I mutter.   
"I want you to be more happy in helping the hospital, Christmas me and your father have a large surprise for you." Mother speaks with a smiling grin.   
"A surprise? Wouldn't Santa bring me all the best gifts?" I question with curiosity.   
What possibly be better than anything St. Nickolas could treat me with? After all Santa knows my whole hundred word Christmas list from top to bottom. Of course this year I haven't behaved my very best, but with a slight apology I don't see why he would skip my house this year. After all I am the only one who would have Waki-San, my maid make extra special sugar cookies, and milk for Santa. Of course I can't forget dancer, dasher and prancer so I made sure to have some fresh carrots out. Then of course I make sure our chimney is well and clean for Santa.   
"Maki!?" Mama shouts my name.   
"Yes?" I shyly speak.   
"Did you forget about the holiday party? The city hall has chosen you to play out their event. Have you chosen a piano piece?"   
"Beethoven symphony no. 9 in D minor. It was his most special piece." I speak softly.   
"I know your going to do well tomorrow my dear. Me and your father are so proud of the young lady you've become, but I would like to see you smile more Maki." Mama teases.   
"Hahah funny." I fake laugh.   
"Maki I picked out a dress for you. I layed it on your bed." Mother speaks.   
"Ok I'm going to do my homework." I shout.   
I walk upstairs to my bedroom after finishing up with my homework in the den. Mama had to attend some important meeting at the hospital so I now was alone in my room with a ramen cup. I made sure I had some Mozart symphony no.40 in the background as I slurped my room temperature noodles.   
"I wonder what mama meant when she said she has a surprise for me?" I speak out loud.   
I ask myself three more times till I question gifts I asked Santa Claus to send me. I change into some green colored pajamas after discharging my beefy ramen into a nearby trash can by my wooden desk. I tuck myself into the velvet ruby sheets after changing clothes.


	5. Jiggle bell my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Nishikino returns back to school to hear the old rumors that lark the halls of Otonokizaka academy.

December 22nd, 2021 

It's now December 22 the day of the pianist recital at town hall. Kanda wasn't a massive city in Tokyo, but I know residents would visit the city hall to hear my piano. When I was 4 I played my first city hall, I played jingle bell rock in F sharp.  
Then when I turned 5 I played in Akihabara downtown. It's been about two years since I played for a large audience. Most days I would stray away in the music room at Otonokizaka. There is this brown haired girl named Hanayo Koizumi that always stops by to hear me play. I would befriend her if it wasn't for my awkwardness and her lack of verbal loudness. I met Honoka much like how I met Hanayo. I was 5 and she was 6, I was in music class when Honoka heard me through outside the door. She came inside the music room when I was playing piano, she would come in everyday for nearly a month till one day on the playground she asked if we could be friends. Me and Honoka have been friends since elementary school.   
I start the morning with a quick warm shower. It snowed another five inches last night, the forecast said it would snow nearly another three inches before Christmas Eve, and be around a foot by Christmas. The boiling water felt nice while dripping down my face. The droplets of water melting down my eyelashes. My wash my hair hurriedly but still shampoo and condition. For the holidays I decided to try mint and plum fairy body soap and hair wash. I felt different than my usual rose passion fruit. I finish up before drying off.  
I place my uniform blouse under the hot iron as I get into my navy skirt. After ironing down the crumbing sides I button the shirt. My navy blazer felt a little smaller on my chest, must of shrunk in the wash. I throw on my brownish loafers before heading out the door. I brought my scarf and mask today since the flu had spread around school campus.   
"Maki!" My name gets called from behind. The voice was a gentle shout, and a cheerful one.   
I turn and see the voice belong to my childhood friend Honoka Kousaka. She wore a matching school uniform and a yellow bow in her ponytail. Her strong arms hold my waist tightly. I notice from the side of my eyes Honoka's two friends Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami. Umi Sonoda the daughter of a family that runs a dojo's and artery house. Kotori Minami has a single mother who runs our school. Honoka's family had been running a Kanda local sweet shop. Kotori waves quickly at me at least I thought she waved. I had the typical Asian decanted eyes, slanted and also known as almond eyes. I had always been jealous of the rounded eye people like Honoka.   
"Hey Maki how's the piano recital going?" Honoka asks in her usual loud tone of voice.   
"It's going well, I guess." I speak nervously and shrug my shoulders at the last words. "It's tonight. Your coming right?"   
"Yeah my whole family is so are Korori's mom and Umi's parents." Honoka speaks.   
"Wow that's so nice of you to all come." I mutter.   
"We're all friends here aren't we?" Kotori laughs.   
"Hahah yeah I should head to class." I nervously laugh.   
I walk down the longish hall to 1-B and I could hear the gossip at the doorway. A crowd of my classmates stood whispering around. Before I reach my seat I can feel a breath or even three creeping underneath me. I sit down slowing and three of my classmates hover over my desk. These girls had been bullying me since Junior high.   
"Haven't you heard the gossip?" The leader of the mean girl pack asks seriously. "Of course you haven't you live in those stupid books." She speaks and the two girls behind her laugh.   
"I have you know Akane reading books makes you smart. Maybe your just to dumb to read!" I bark back.   
"Shut up emo. The real gossip is dead girl is back!" The brunette says then laughs.   
Dead girl? There had always been some legend roaming around the school about what happened two years ago in Tokyo Akihabara. Two years ago a train tipped over and caught on fire. On the news everyone was pronounced dead. Other people say the girl hung herself in the bathroom and she appears on Halloween and haunted days. People say her eyes are the color of blood and she'll steal your soul. These stupid high schoolers rumors are almost as pathetic as Bloody Mary.  
"That's almost as pathetic as ouija board." I huff out.   
"Shut up daddy's girl!" Two of them shout.   
They all turn away from my desk when the teacher calls out for everyone to take a seat. Mathematics seemed slow today and like usually I answer all the questions on the algebra table. Honoka and her two classmates met me around 12 for lunch hour. Honoka sat on top of the desk next to me eating what looked to be a lychee berry.   
"Hey Honoka?!" I blabbed out between bites of smoked salmon.  
"What's up Maki-Chan?" Honoka chanted out.   
"Who is dead girl and why is it all over school?" I ask with confusion.   
"It's just some myth." Umi groans out.   
"I heard a senior died in the bathroom." Kotori shyly gulps.   
"Well I heard if you call out red eyes she will appear!" Honoka shouts.   
"Shut up!" I bark.   
"Maki seriously it's all made up." Umi laughs.   
"Yeah I was guessing that." I nervously phased.   
My palms felt sweaty to the touch. A drop melting down my chin to the desk top. I don't know why I felt all sickly, like a fish flopping out of water. I move my redhead behind my ear at the thought of someone, something dying at this school.   
"I'm going to use the restroom." I lie.   
"Ok." Honoka mouthed with a mouth of lychee candies.   
I remove myself from the desks. The room that we sat it was completely empty besides the four of us. I leave the three older females to their thoughts and escaped to the bathing room to wash up. My amethyst orbs gaze into the mirror and under my breath a say "red eyes." Nothing appeared in seconds or minutes. The toilet behind me flushed and I petite sized kid opens the stall entrance.   
"Excuse me." She voiced in a smooth, and childish tone.   
I remember this in unpleasant metal smell from before in my mind. I speculated I remember this metallic metal smell from scalpels and medical scissors. Her hair was longish and jet black like a ravens feathers. Her face was pretty and familiar. She looked much like the girl at the hospital. Nico?   
"Yazawa-san?" I mutter out her name.   
"Did you say something?" She barks out.   
She quickly washes her bruised fingers and gazes into my amethyst orbs. Her gaze seemed quite deadly like she knew me from my past life and could read my soul. I stayed mute from what felt like hours. I didn't leave her eye view. Our eyes just locked for minutes till she pulled away.   
"Stop staring at me you lunatic!" She screams.   
"You were staring too you loser!" I shout back. "I just thought I knew you from somewhere."   
"I see Nico's popularity hasn't gone down." She brags with a hand on the hip.   
"Yazawa-san." I call out her name.   
"How do you know my name? Stalker!" She cries.   
"I'm not a stalker. You were the girl at the hospital holiday party." I whisper.   
"Sorry did you say something you stalker?" She whines.   
"You were the girl at the holiday party!" I shout.   
"Wait Maki right?" She asks.   
"Yeah that's me."   
"I didn't know you went to this school. I thought you would go to some upscale private academy." Nico laughs.   
"I couldn't say the same about you." I whisper to myself. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" I ask.   
"Why don't you mind your own business!" She objected.   
"Sorry." I mutter.  
"You pretty much said I'm poor!" Nico shouts and pouts.  
"I didn't say it, I objectified it." I laugh.   
"Leave me alone!" She whines.   
I didn't speak anymore. My amethyst eyes just watched her leave with the sorrowful gaze on her face. Did I say something rude or something? I just said she is poor, what's so bad about that? She smells like metal and cheap hospital soap I could've said that. But I can't help but notice how pretty her bloody red lips looked in the lighting and her long black hair down from pigtails.  
She's so small and petite I bet I could pin her to the stall wall. Her skin so soft I could kiss her gently. Why am I thinking such things? I don't even know her! She's probably a straight girl too. I should focus on my Christmas songs for the piano like oh holy night.


End file.
